Para sempre
by Akira no Hana
Summary: Sinopse: Nessa vida não temos certeza de nada, mas ele tinha e seria para sempre.


**Talvez ainda há esperança...**

E mais uma vez me peguei lembrando dela, de novo, e tenho certeza que não seria a ultima. Ultimamente esses pensamentos estão se tornando cada vez mais constantes, será que eu não conseguia enfiar nessa maldita cabeça que eu a tinha perdido? Eu a vi partindo, e o que eu fiz? Nada, absolutamente nada. E como se ficar lamentando fosse passar essa dor esse vazio dentro de mim. Sim doía, doía muito.

E tudo me lembrava ela, o sofá bege da sala que compramos quando decidimos morar na mesma casa, sorri inconscientemente lembrando a confusão (na época meu sogro não aceitava bem nosso relacionamento), do tapete azul marinho que eu tinha acidentalmente derramado um pouco de cerveja e ela quase me mata. Ela era definitivamente irritante, mas era minha irritante.

Eu tinha acordado pelo menos umas três vezes essa noite. O motivo? Era simplesmente pelo fato de não a ter comigo, nos meus braços, onde eu sempre tive certeza de que era o seu lugar, mas essa certeza se esvaiu depois daquela maldita briga. Não que uma briguinha besta fosse nos separar, brigávamos sempre por tudo, desde "quem deixou aquele grilo entra" ate "Sakura, se algum marmanjo ousar te tocar, ou melhor se algum simplesmente te olhar, é considerado morto." Sim eu sou um pouco obsessivo.

Mas aquela bendita briga não foi culpa minha muito menos dela. Eu estava trabalhando no meu escritório, cheio de problemas para resolver, por eu ser o chefe, quando me aparece aquele demônio de saia mais conhecida como Karin, minha secretaria, que não cansa de se jogar encima de mim ou tentar me seduzir usando decotes enormes. O motivo pelo qual eu ainda não a demiti, não era por eu gostar disso muito pelo contrario, para que iria querer aquilo se eu já tinha tudo que eu poderia querer e muito mais com a _minha_Sakura, e ela não precisava fazer nada daquilo pra mim a achar perfeita, porque pelo meu ponto de vista Sakura era e sempre será perfeita. O motivo por não demiti-la, era porque eu não podia nem se quisesse, eu fui obrigado a aceita-la pelo simples fato de o pai dela ser o chefe de uma grande sócia da empresa, e sem ele com certeza faliríamos.

Aquela briga começou quando aquele demônio de saia ( como disse acima) me beijou, SIM ME BEIJOU, e o pior a Sakura viu quase tudo, mas infelizmente não viu quando briguei e despedi Karin, nem ligava mais para o futuro da empresa, até porque acabamos de fechar um contrato com a Hyuuga's.

Depois daquilo a procurei em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis para encontra-la, mas não a encontrei.

Derrotado e cansado, voltei para o apartamento onde morávamos já eram em torno de 00h30min. Destranquei a porta e andei lentamente para o _nosso_ quarto, no fim do corredor, mas parei bruscamente quando ouvi um soluço abafado vindo diretamente da ultima porta do corredor, coincidentemente _nosso_ quarto.

Deixei que meus pés me levassem inconscientemente à origem do som, porque eu sabia quem estava lá. Por mais que eu queira vê-la, não vou saber reagir nem o que falar, abri a porta cuidando para não fazer qualquer ruído.

E lá estava ela deitada e encolhida embaixo do grosso cobertor na cama, chorando muito. E vê-la naquele estado me deu uma dor, não uma simples dor, mas como se estivessem arrancando uma parte de minha alma, uma parte de mim.

Quando percebeu minha presença no cômodo, se voltou para mim com os olhos vermelho pelo choro excessivo, um nó se formou em minha garganta, não consegui falar nem me mexer. Ela se levantou, e lentamente veio em minha direção.

Nossos olhos se encontraram esmeraldas contra ônix, nem ela e nem eu conseguíamos desviar. Cada um transmitindo o que não podia ser descrito em gestos ou muito menos em palavras.

Os dela estavam repletos de sentimentos confusos travando uma batalha silenciosa: magoa, dor, traição, raiva, repulsa, medo...

E nos meus tentei mostrar tudo o que podia fazer ela me perdoar: arrependimento, tristeza, dor, angustia, e principalmente medo, medo de perdê-la.

Ficamos nessa batalha por longos minutos, até começarmos a discutir, e definitivamente foi a pior discussão que tivemos, argumentos, ameaças, decepções muitas emoções se chocando de uma vez.

Ate que me vi parado no meio da sala sozinho, e só o barulho da porta se chocando ecoou por todo o recinto. Um vazio enorme se apoderou de mim...

E mesmo depois 11 longos meses, não consigo me esquecer de sua beleza exótica, seu perfume adocicado, o sorriso mais lindo que já vi na minha vida era o dela, nunca me esquecerei dela nem se quisesse.

Enfim, já deu pra perceber como eu amo essa mulher. Hoje é segunda, ou seja, eu trabalho, levantei da cama, tomei banho, fiz minha higiene matinal, me vesti e fui para cozinha comer alguma coisa. Peguei uma maça encima da mesa, minhas chaves e sai.

Quando ia sair do carro para ir a empresa, vi de relance uma cabeleira rosa adentrar o prédio, mas não podia ser, pelo que haviam me dito Sakura foi a casa de seus pais no mês passado e iria ficar lá por mais ou menos um ano. Entrei correndo, e não pude acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo, ela estava lá falando com a recepcionista, e escutei que ela estava perguntando por mim, por mim.

Ela se virou quando eu estava me aproximando, e ficamos nos encarando, em minha opinião por horas mais acho que foram alguns segundos. Ela estava muito mais bonita do que antes. Percebi que a recepcionista nos observava curiosa, então resolvi que irmos para um lugar mais reservado seria bom.

Pedi para que Sakura me seguisse ate minha sala, e assim ela o fez. Quando chegamos não consegui me aguentar e a abracei, no começo ela parecia meio assustada com o gesto, mas logo se aconchegou em mim e passou os braços ao meu redor. O calor de seu corpo sempre me aconchegou, mas agora percebi como sentia sua falta.

Soltamo-nos lentamente, e percebi que ela estava chorando. Passei minhas mãos delicadamente em seu rosto enxugando as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

- Sakura...

- Sasuke eu... vim aqui... para...para pedir ... – antes que ela pudesse de terminar a frase que saiu entrecortada por casa do choro, a calei com um selinho.

Meu deus há quanto tempo que eu não provava o sabor daqueles lábios.

-Sasuke... – falou corada devido ao beijo de antes.

- Sakura você não tem que se desculpar, sou eu que tenho que me desculpar Sakura você me desculpa? – perguntei sorrindo enquanto acariciava com as duas mãos as bochechas coradas.

Ela sorriu e nos beijamos novamente, ate que o ar faltou, e precisamos nos separar.

- Eu te amo – disse dando-lhe um selinho.

- Eu também te amo, mas do que tudo.

Nos beijamos mais intensamente e apaixonadamente. Dessa vez eu tinha certeza, era para sempre.

FIM.


End file.
